This longitudinal prospective study was designed to evaluate the long-term effects of maternal alcohol use during pregnancy on offspring health and development. One thousand five hundred twenty-nine women were interviewed during their 5th month of pregnancy regarding beverage and drug ingestion and a follow-up cohort of approximately 500 infants was examined on days 1 and 2, at eight and eighteen months and at 4 years and 7 years of age. The child's assessments have had two emphases: (1) laboratory and clinical tests of behavioral and neuropsychologic parameters reflecting central nervous system dysfuncton; and (2) anthropometric and dysmorphologic examinations reflecting deviations in growth and morphogenesis. Whenever possible, multiple regression analyses are used to statistically adjust for a wide variety of potentially confounding and intervening variables that can also affect development. Thirty-eight papers are available from the project including empirical outcome papers, methodologic papers, review papers, and clinical papers. The present 3-year renewal is for data analysis, interpretation, and write-up of existing data which has just been gathered at the 7 year evaluation, and integration of data from all prior evaluations of this cohort.